


Method Acting/方法派演技

by misamisa711



Category: Actor RPF, RPS
Genre: Actor-RPS, First Time, M/M, Power Outage, Self Confidence Issues, Sharing a bathtub, Teenagers, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, a talk of acting, jasher - Freeform, summer afternoon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 04:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misamisa711/pseuds/misamisa711
Summary: 一场关于演技的讨论，一场突发停电，一个意外，一个注定要发生的事件。a受Jasher。





	Method Acting/方法派演技

停电发生之前，Asher正坐在房间里舒舒服服地吹着空调，电视里的天气预报员用着她尖锐的语调眉飞色舞地讲着这是加利福尼亚有史以来最热的一个夏天，部分地区甚至达到了可观的华氏100度。她的语气夸张得令人生厌，本来是想一边开着电视一边玩手机的，但Asher的注意力时不时因为刺耳的感觉而被打断。

正当Asher拿起遥控器要转台时，电视屏幕突然熄灭，预报员的声音消失了。

“停电了？”Jack的声音从浴室里传来，浴室里的水声停了下来，然后是水花的声音，像是有人光脚踩在湿漉漉的地板上。

Asher走到电视插座前，检查电视机的插头，直到他听见走廊里大呼小叫的“停电了！停电了！”的声音后，他给前台打了个电话，确认的确是因为不明原因的停电，整个酒店所在的整个街道都停电了。

“那么大概什么时候能来电？”

前台略带抱歉带毫无用处地说现在已经派人去查看情况了，并暗示可能在接下来的几个小时内都不会有电，“您可以前往四楼，那里有我们最新开放的无边泳池，酒水和点心都是免费无限量供应的。”

“知道了，谢谢。”Asher挂断了电话，Jack从浴室里探出头来，他的头发是湿着的，他身上除了腰间围着一条浴巾外什么也没穿。

“这该死的天气！”Jack嘴里嘟囔着什么，一屁股坐在床上，Asher将密闭的窗户打开了一条缝，试图让窗外微不足道的凉风透点进来，失去空调的不到五分钟，Asher的后背就开始流汗了。

加州的天气诡异得像个疯子，或者说，今年夏天是最不正常的一个季度，潮湿而闷热，带着在这个房间里，跟被塞在土耳其浴室里，旁边还坐着一打足球队员没什么区别。汗液好像永远不会蒸发，就这么贴在手臂上、衬衫里，底下的皮肤靠着汗液就足以和T恤还有牛仔裤的布料难舍难分了。

华氏100度，Asher不经意想起天气预报员说过的那个温度。他会不会被活活热死在这间半封闭的酒店房间里？

Asher听见iPhone的电子键盘发出的哒哒声，“看来这是大停电，”Jack说，“推特上说除了必要的设施还在使用紧急备用电源外，整个南加州似乎都发生了多处大规模的停电。”

“我本来还想去几个街道外的咖啡店碰碰运气，看有没有空调。”Asher说，有些懊恼。

“杀死现代人的方法很简单，停掉他们的空调和手机就可以了。啧啧。”Jack说，他手里的键盘还在敲个不停。Asher没有往Jack的方向望去，Jack躺在属于他自己的那张床上，估计这会儿已经将自己的浴巾解开来，几乎是光溜溜地在床上躺着。

Jack的大大咧咧总是让Asher感到有些吃惊，他和Jack共演的时间大概还没有一个春假那么长的长度，加上宣传期，Asher不过才刚认识Jack，除了工作时间以外的。工作的时候，Asher每天想着的都是怎么补觉，在推车里，在休息凳上，他太缺觉了，有点过于缺了。那时的他除了片场到移动巴士，再到睡觉的地方之外就没有其他的去处了。

而漫展……宣传期，是一个很好的重新认识自己的共演者的时候。Asher的一个演艺圈的前辈曾这么跟他说过，要和共演者搞好关系，将与其互动的情绪分门别类地装好，这样才能让你一部分的感情在演绎时被调用出来。

那个前辈是这么说的：“要方法派，不要体验派。只有方法派才是好莱坞需要的。”

“这两者有什么区别呢？”他问。

“体验派就是，你演一个角色，你要仔细挖掘这个角色的内心，他的过去，他害怕的东西，他爱过什么人，他讨厌什么人，在演这个角色的时候，你要体会到他的情绪，演一遍、演一千遍也是——而方法派就是，我刚才跟你说的，用相似的体验来替代这个角色遇到的情境，调动你类似境遇下的情绪记忆。”前辈说，“当然在我看来，体验派的演绎不值一提。”

“为什么呢？”记忆中的Asher很好奇。

“哥们，进入这个角色而不是成为这个角色本身。你是在好莱坞拍电影，不是拍什么独立制片电影，或者什么实验性电影，你不会想离开镜头后，还像那个角色一样生活吧？”

“就好像你要和某人扮演有亲密关系的角色时，在片场你就应该去接近他，和他成为好朋友。这样会让你们在银幕上的关系足够真实。”

Asher讲这些话记在心里。但这并不代表他会带着一种功利性的目的去接近Jack……不，他内心不是这么想的，他想要了解自己的搭档，毕竟，他们可是还有好几部电影都需要在一起拍不是吗？Asher已经接到了标记着红色修改批注的“第一稿剧本（待审读）”，他还没全部看完，他只是随手翻阅了一下，但导演说在第二部电影中，比利和弗雷迪的关系将会有“重大的转变”，并且希望他能够在看完后“给点修改意见”给他们，“当然，是演技上的修改意见”。

Asher觉得自己应该跟Jack聊聊剧本上的事情，他确信Jack同样也跟他一样收到了剧本的初稿。

“我说，你不热的吗？”Jack的话让Asher从沉思中脱离出来，Asher回头看Jack那边的床。我的天，他心想，Jack真的什么都没穿。

“我还好。”Asher装作毫不在乎的样子，他迅速地将视线从Jack身上移开了。

“你背后的衬衫都快湿透了。”

“额，但是反正换了也会湿掉的吧？天气这么热。”

“我没说让你换一件啦——”Jack手里的键盘敲击声停止了，“我是说，不如你试着脱一点衣服怎么样，反正你有的我也有，你没有的我也没有。”

“行吧。”Asher说，反手将T恤脱了下来扔在脚边，或许是他的错觉，他感觉越来越奇怪了。

“你在看的什么，剧本吗？”Jack问，一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，Asher感到床垫的突然下沉，Jack爬到了他这边的床上，他的肩膀上方突然多了个会发出呼吸声的热源。

“对，明天就是第一次剧本朗读会了，但我还没完全看完它。”Asher有点懊恼，最近写歌、录音还有音乐录像带拍摄占用了太多他的时间。他又回到了两点一线，家里—录音棚的状态，回家倒头就睡。

“没关系，我也没读。反正大家都是除了开机前都没怎么看剧本的啦，而且剧本还没定下来，就算是朗读会后还是会改的。”

“嘿！那上次你怎么记得我全部台词的？”

“因为你的台词很有趣啊，还有就是我记台词很快，十页纸的剧本我半个小时就能记下来啦。”

“真希望我也可以有过目不忘的能力。”想到片场里的频频忘词，Asher就有点不好意思。

“嘿，嘿放松，你太过把这事情当一回事啦，演戏也好，剧本朗读会也好，就算是有什么状况的话，还有我嘛，咱们互相罩一下对方，混一下就过去啦。”

Asher想了想第一次站在镜头前，却忘记了台词的那天，他无论如何是不想再经历一次被抱怨的滋味了。

见Asher还是没有舒缓下来，Jack又补了一句：“你要不介意的话，我可以跟你一起练习的。当然，我还没看剧本。”

“好，你带了剧本吗？”

Jack点点头，他下床去他地板上的双肩背包里翻找出一个本子，封皮到书脊的连接处一点折痕都没有，光滑如新。看来Jack真的一次都没翻过这本剧本，“我准备好了，你要从哪一页开始？”Jack和Asher面对面坐着，他坐在床上，身上什么都没穿。

“额，你是不是该围条浴巾什么的比较好，或者衬衫什么的。”Asher感到有点不自在，绝对不是因为他现在正以惊人的速度在出汗。Jack也太没有意识了吧。他想。

“啊我觉得好热啊，你真的不热的吗？”Jack捡起了被扔在床上的浴巾，潦草地将它盖在自己光裸的大腿上，“这样你该可以专心读剧本了吧。”Jack说，一边还朝Asher眨了眨眼。

“好的，那麻烦从五十六页的那幕开始吧，那一段有比较长的对话”Asher迅速将视线放回手中的文字上，“弗雷迪和比利在天台的戏。”

“好的，第一句是你先说。”Jack将剧本翻到那一页，“我准备好了，你随时开始。”

“哥们，你刚才是怎么回事？”Asher念道。

“嘿，别紧张，不过是一个活了几千年的老巫师徒弟罢了，再坏也不会坏过断多一条腿，这样我就可以坐轮椅，顺便还剃个光头啦。”

“这一点都不好笑，你差点就死了。”

“闭嘴吧，朱丽叶，我只是差点要死，不是真的死了，那是有区别的。”

“不要再说什么‘为保护世界而牺牲自己‘之类的话了，弗雷迪，你真的差点吓死我了。”

“那改成‘为了你’怎么样？就像艾迪会为了理查德去做的那样。”Jack在念到这段的时候，嘴角上扬了起来，他似乎看懂了这段Asher并不知道在引用哪处流行文化梗的台词。

“等等，我有点没看懂这里。”Asher说，停下了剧本阅读，他向Jack指出这一句话，Jack刚刚读到的这句话。

“剧透警告——我只是没想到编剧会在这里引用这段。”Jack笑了，“我还是先不剧透你啦，不过感兴趣的话，你还是可以去看史蒂芬金的原作小说的。”

“话说我怎么感觉这里的对白有点……奇怪？”Asher不是很确定，如果真的这么演了，观众出来后对比利-弗雷迪关系的看法会变得那么不一样了。

“你是说，有点基？”

“我也说不好，但是在第一部电影中的一些台词不是已经有这种倾向了吗？我感觉……那句‘像对老夫老妻一样吵架’这里。”

“更不要提反派还把弗雷迪抓走了，那可是DC电影女主的标准配置。”Jack点点头，Asher一瞬间感到一丝窘迫，在片场中演这些他完全毫无心理负担，但是真正和Jack讨论这个？恐怕他还没有做好心理建设。

“但是在第二部电影里看起来扮演女主角色的人是你，朱丽叶。”Jack突然说，他的语气里带着点戏谑的味道，他的眼神中仿佛有什么活了过来，在他棕色的眼睛中闪闪发光，Asher突然感到Jack的存在有点过于庞大了，他像是个巨物一样占据了整个房间。而这个庞然巨物还蒸腾出热量，让本来就炎热的天气变得更加炎热。

“你是对的，这么热的天气里我们不应该窝在这里读剧本，我们应该去泳池游泳，喝喝苏打，吃吃小点心。”Asher说，有点急于逃离当下的情景。

“或者，我们不用去泳池，那里说不定有好多狗仔和狂热的粉丝。”Jack眨眨眼，Asher闻到了一丝阴谋的味道，但是Asher对Jack太过一无所知了，他还不清楚自己将要面对的是什么样的局面。

Asher有点挫败，他喜欢泳池，他喜欢大热天呆在冰凉的池水里，但如果在公众场合里，他是断没有能够那么自在的了。他是说，他喜欢和粉丝合影，他喜欢让他们感受他是热情的、友好的，但是无时不刻需要保持咧出牙齿的笑容又是另外一回事，那样太累了。

“那就在房间里呆到晚上吧，晚上说不定会凉快些。”Asher说。晚上出去就不会引起那么多注意力了。他想。

“我来看看这冰箱里有什么，啊哈！看！这啤酒还是冻的！”Jack像是炫耀自己的家当似的向Asher展示被塞得满当当的冰箱，里面放着可口可乐、芬达、苏打水和几罐嘉士伯，“‘迷你吧免费’！太棒了！”Jack一边念着柜子上的卡片一边将啤酒拿了出来，给了一罐给Asher。

“嘿，你甚至还没到喝酒的合法年龄！”Asher抗议。

“你不也是嘛？”Jack露出了一个“我真的受不了你”的表情，“别告诉我在私下底你还是那个迪士尼乖乖小偶像。”

“你要去哪里喝？这里热得跟个烤炉一样，你又不可能去阳台喝。”说完，Asher才意识到自己被耍了。

“浴室。你来吗？”

于是Asher就莫名其妙和他的共演者一起泡在浴缸里，他们已经提前放好了凉水，显然浴缸并不是给两个正在快速成长的青少年一起使用的，Asher加入到里面的时候，已经有相当部分的水从浴缸边缘流了出来，顺着浴室地板的排水沟进到了下水道里。

在浴缸里，Asher才得以面对面仔细观察Jack的裸体，比如，他的胸口和下巴上都分别有一颗痣。再比如，Jack的肚子上有一点点小赘肉，他看起来并不经常运动，除此之外，他的四肢倒是挺精瘦，细长细长的，占据了浴缸里地大部分空间。

“这酒的味道跟馊了的汉堡似的。”Jack的话将Asher拉回现实。

“给我来一口。”Asher接过Jack递过来的罐子，他的确不怎么喜欢啤酒的味道，但是这是他现时唯一能喝得上的饮料了。

“你听说过‘方法派’吗？”Jack突然说。

“上戏剧理论课的时候讲过，怎么了？”

“那你觉得哪种比较好，用的是哪种演绎法？我只是好奇问问，第一部里比利去找他生母的那幕，我是说，真的绝了，太厉害了，我几乎都快看哭了。你是怎么演的，既然你并没有真正有过这样的经历？我是说，被家人抛弃的经历。”Jack炮弹连发地说了一堆，Asher感到脸颊发烫，不知是因为Jack称赞了他还是因为Jack想要和他探讨私人问题。

“我只是想着……”Asher顿了顿，他盯着Jack的脸，对方正专注地望着他，似乎很耐心地等他说下去，“在我记忆中，我总是想要让人开心，有时候——我甚至会做一些蠢事，比如披着超人披风从饭桌上跳下来摔断腿啦，再比如说一些笑话，其实并不好笑，我妈却总是被我窘迫的样子逗笑，他们说，‘让Asher来做这个！’，然后他们看着我憋红着脸做着鬼脸。”

“所以你是宁可牺牲自己的感受，也要让别人感到开心的类型？我懂了，这解释了很多事。”Jack点点头，示意他讲下去。

“在那一幕，我脑海里想的就是那些事。我也没有特意用什么技巧或者考虑用什么演技法，自然而然的，那些记忆就出现在我的头脑里，还有我那时候感受到的感受——”Asher说到一半就停止了，他发现自己再也没法说下去，他的喉咙发紧，像是有人掐住了他的脖子阻止他继续说话。

“嘿，嘿。放松，深呼吸。”Jack的声音从一片轰鸣中变得清晰起来，又是一阵水声，“你知道在这一行里，最需要熟练掌握的技能就是学会如何说拒绝吧。”他说。

“那你又是怎么做到的？”Asher问，这个问题像是悬在边缘，即将威胁着摇摇欲坠的不稳定状态，和共演者交流是一回事，和他们交心又是另一回事了。

“我试着不去理会他们，要知道该不喜欢你的人就是不喜欢你，没有什么理由，他们会说，‘哦嘿Jack你怎么涂指甲了？’，或者是‘哥们我没意识到你就是那个演了沙赞的家伙’。”Jack语速飞快，说得手舞足蹈，“当然我也没办法让所有人都喜欢上我。有些人就是看你什么都不顺眼。”

“但是看起来人人都喜欢你。”Asher说，他说这话不是因为嫉妒，他也说不清楚这是什么感觉，当坐在一大堆人坐在屋子里时，Jack就将所有的注意力夺走了，而他只是注视，好半天都插不上一句话。除非Jack主动来找他，将他卷入对话的中心。这些天来，这也是Jack一直在做的。

“老天，你看起来真的需要好好放松一下，放纵一下什么的。出其不意的那种，让大家都大跌眼镜的那种，你知道的吧？当你习惯于扮演大家的开心果或者完美男孩时，那种新鲜感就消失了，这个时候如果你突然说了一句粗口，我们把这叫做‘既有印象颠覆’，别人才会对你眼前一亮。”Jack喝完了啤酒，将易拉罐随意地扔在浴缸旁，响亮地打了一个饱嗝，“我想我呆够了，我要出去呼吸下新鲜空气。”

Asher在Jack离开后不到一会儿也出去了，他在浴室里擦干了头发，穿上酒店的浴袍，他走出浴室，立刻就知道了Jack所谓的“呼吸新鲜空气”是什么意思。

“我没想到你还抽烟。”Asher说。

阳台上的Jack回过头，“万宝路爆珠，你要吗？”他问，房间里散发着淡淡的烟味，这让Asher皱了皱眉。

Asher摇摇头，“对嗓子不好。”他说。

Jack盯着Asher看了一会，他脸上的表情没有一丝惊讶或者鄙夷，Jack只是点点头，然后他又转过头去吞云吐雾去了。Jack转身过去的时候，他顺手将门带上，隔绝了外面的热浪和空气。隔着半透明的落地窗玻璃和半拉开的纱窗帘，Jack的身影在阳台上若隐若现。

Asher捡起半个小时前被他们遗忘在床上的剧本开始阅读。过了大概五分钟后，Jack回来了，他额头上出了一点汗，难怪他一天要洗很多次澡，Asher一边偷瞄Jack一边想。

“你居然还在读剧本？！”Jack惊呼，他走到Asher面前，伸手抽走了他手上的剧本，“大夏天里停电就不是让人工作的，停电时应该做些别的事。”

“比如说干一炮？”Asher脱口而出，几毫秒后他就后悔了——他仅有几次关于亲密的经验就是和前女友们泛善可陈的几次亲亲抱抱，连擦边球都算不上。Asher很震惊，显然Jack也很震惊。正当Asher连忙想要解释的时候，Jack突然朝他眨了眨眼，“只要你想。”

Jack舔了舔嘴唇，Asher突然感受到炙热像是一张幔子般将他盖住了，他盯着Jack围在腰间的浴巾，松松垮垮地卡在Jack的腰间，唯一阻止浴巾继续滑落只有Jack时不时拉扯住它的手。

或许是吸引着物体不可避免地掉落的引力，或者是Jack身上若有若无的洗发水香味，又或者是Jack呼吸间淡淡的薄荷烟味，Asher周遭的一切都隐去了，只有Jack的影像变得清晰起来。当Jack渐渐向Asher靠近时，可能是加州的炎热天气，加上这不合时宜的停电搞坏了他的脑子，他一动也不能动，直到Jack的脸庞越来越近，越来越近，直到和他的脸之有不到一个呼吸的距离。

“我现在马上就要吻你了，不想被亲上的话就赶紧躲。”Jack匆匆抛下一句话，他的脸离Asher很近，他的呼吸扑打在Asher脸上。Asher盯着Jack的眼睛，他说：“好。”

Jack薄薄的嘴唇就覆上了他的，热意化成了潮湿的亲吻，以他的年龄来说，Jack的亲吻带着不符合他这个年纪的熟练，而Asher单是和另一个人嘴贴嘴就已经让他的心悸动不已了。这就是那么一回事吗？Jack的热忱构成了显而易见的拉力，改变了Asher对私人空间和距离的看法，从此刻开始，他不再是设防的了。

Jack的手扶在Asher的后脑勺上，Jack的拇指摩挲着他后颈上的皮肤，一波一波地，从胸腔通往头顶的电流感，刺痛着他的指尖。

“我以为你有女朋友的。”Asher说。他的语气并不完全像是在暗示Jack应该是直的，或者他们两个都是直的。

“老兄，二十一世纪都快过了五分之一了，性向不应该再是固定化的标签了。”Jack伸出他的右手，Asher这才发现Jack的小拇指上涂着一块绿色的指甲油，像是青草的绿色。“况且我是曾经有女朋友。不是现在。”

Asher发出一声哦，像是从他胸腔里膨胀后破碎的气泡，希望的意味蕴含于其中，带着一些迟疑和不肯定，他在试探和Jack之间的边界，Jack也是。

Jack的肢体接触饥渴让Asher赢得了这一局，Jack的嘴唇又回到了他的身上，这次眼前被上下颠倒了，但Asher并没有觉得有什么不妥，他任Jack将他带领去那个未知的领域，在那里，他完全是个陌生人、初学者。

“告诉我你是真的想要，不是单纯想要讨好我。”Jack说，他在Asher颈侧印下几个湿漉漉的痕迹，那种逐渐失控的感觉Asher很熟悉，像是手握方向盘冲下一个连续陡坡，随着重力作用加速下落。当坡下没有任何车的时候，Asher有时候就这么任自己的车随着逐渐加快的速度飞驰下去，他血液里的肾上腺激素会上升，心跳会加快，那种感觉着实让人上瘾。

“来吧。”Asher说，“我很乐意和你的。”他的欲望像是浪花一样被掀起来了，Jack的手在他敞开的浴袍里摸来摸去，于是Asher伸手扯开了Jack围在腰间的浴巾，Jack往他怀里又蹭了蹭，他硬起来的阴茎戳着Asher的大腿，这让他猛然有了他正要和Jack上床的实感。

Asher不确定这将会改变什么，或许这将改变一切，或许这不过只是青少年间的发泄罢了。他听说过棒球俱乐部的选手们，在休息室里的……反正那不过是互相慰藉罢了，不是吗？如果只是这样的话，倒也不是不可以接受的。Asher想，像Jack这样捉摸不透的人——他需要的是更“古怪”的朋友，这里“古怪”不是一个贬义词，而是一种独特以及不随波逐流的美感。Asher太过不符合Jack的交友品味，他太过……普通，就像711便利店、Gas&Sip，过于随手可得，便利舒适但是总让人感觉有些过于整齐划一。

和Jack搞在一起，就意味着再也不会一样了。对于Asher自身来说。对于Jack也是如此吗？他不能肯定。

Jack饥渴而无章法的亲吻和拥抱让希望一点点灌回了Asher的心里。有人说，就算嘴巴会说谎，身体不会骗人。Asher希望那人的话是对的。

Asher试探性地将手伸入他们交叠的身体之间，Jack在他的头顶立刻发出了一声喘息，然后他的手就被握住压在脸旁边的床单上。Asher的身体已经从浴袍中解放出来了，Jack光溜溜的身体紧紧贴着他的，胸膛碰胸膛，膝盖碰膝盖，他的勃起被夹在两人汗湿的躯体重合之间，房间里几乎每呼吸一口都是热气，要将两人蒸腾出汗，变成一滩水融化在一起。

猛地落下的感觉是如此强烈，Asher想保持冷静，装作像一个身经百战的人该做的，但他还是发出了声音，他的手插在Jack蓬松发卷的头发里，Jack给他的第一感觉是横冲直撞和充满，像是Jack满怀撞进了他，当Jack的手握住他的勃起时，钝痛感变成了令人愉悦的眩晕，一如他打破恐惧一路冲下坡时的感受，风在他的耳边吹拂而过，热浪滚滚而去，飞驰变成了唯一需要专注的事情。

Jack发出一声窒息般的闷哼，Asher带着一点旁观的欣喜也得到了自己的高潮，并非刻意，就像它一直在前方的尽头。

Jack凑过来吻住他，“现在你进入角色了吗？”他问。他的语气带着一点不确定，这一点也不像平常的他。

“什么？”Asher努力想要睁开眼睛，但是阳光太刺眼了，他的脑子也晕乎乎的，是那种好的感觉，他在不自觉的时候就笑了出来。

“我的男朋友。”Jack又说，他脸上的表情，哦，是这样，Asher心想，他的心情像是突然茅塞顿开般变得清明起来，他再也无法控制自己的笑声，他在想象有无数的鸟儿从窗边飞过，发出哗啦哗啦的翅膀扑打声。

“当然，该死的，百分之百确定。”他说，脸上带着傻笑。

Jack从他身上滚下来，侧躺在他的身边，Asher转过身，与Jack四目相对，凝视着对方，热烘烘的呼吸扑打在他的脸上。Jack的脸上无可置疑是个大大的笑容，爽朗而热情。

“好，”他说，“那么约会的第一顿晚饭吃什么？”

END


End file.
